


Pegasus TV

by Eos_x



Series: Fanfiction art [14]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Disguise, Gen, Hair, Makeover, Photoshop, Wraith (Stargate)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/Eos_x
Summary: Now that the Stargate Program has been declassified, filming is due to start on a tv series based on the adventures of the Atlantis Expedition. Wanting to cast only legitimate inhabitants, and with only one real wraith at their disposal, Todd gets stuck playing all of the wraith parts.Can you imagine... one actor playing multiple characters in the same show...?This is a series of digital paintings that imagine what Todd might look like.
Series: Fanfiction art [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797637
Comments: 20
Kudos: 12
Collections: Aliens Don't Care For Human Mating, Oh for the love of Todd!





	1. The Wraith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inthractus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthractus/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Salchat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salchat/pseuds/Salchat) in the [Todd_fanworks_challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Todd_fanworks_challenge) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Atlantis has returned to Earth and Todd gets a job acting in commercials and is an instant success! What would he advertise? 
> 
> Well, in the spirit of a show that cast Christopher Heyerdahl twice (as Halling and Todd) and stuck to a few actors to portray all of the wraith, this seemed like a fun idea! XD
> 
> For Inthractus, for inspiring me to try digital painting. :)
> 
> This was a lot of fun and kept me from what I should have been doing... writing for Nanowrimo. Ah, well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First off, five looks inspired by various wraith characters...

The red Queen ('Rising: part 2') Steve ('Suspicion', 'Poisoning the Well') Hive Commander ('The Queen')

_for Mavet for Palatinedreams for Salchat_

Greg ('The Defiant One') Michael the hybrid

_for Ashkaztra for Rudigersmooch_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to chapter 2 for Todd 'looks' inspired by some humans... XD


	2. The Humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd was not as cooperative for some of the looks inspired by the humans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I can be really productive when trying to avoid working on a story that's so close to being done but then think... let's do art! XD
> 
> The final two pictures are a bit of fun. The first, based on a movie I loved as a kid, and the second, based on the musician who inspired the iconic Todd tattoo...

The make-up department decided to test run some concepts for future characters on the show.

And then they just went wild and had some fun...

1\. For Bagheerita - if Todd was a Viking...

2\. For Dragonflower1 - Todd is not looking so impressed with John's hair...

3\. For TravelersChick - Todd seems to have acquired Ronon's fury along with his hair...

4\. For MermaidMayonnaise - an ode to my childhood obsession with Jareth...

5\. For Inthracus - the musician who inspired the iconic tattoo...


End file.
